1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a karaoke apparatus capable of aurally guiding a karaoke player along words of a karaoke music piece by speech sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional karaoke apparatuses, words of a karaoke music piece are generally displayed on a monitor screen for visually guiding a player of the karaoke music piece along its words.
However, the blind for example cannot read the words displayed on the monitor screen. Therefore, with the conventional karaoke apparatuses, the blind must learn words by heart to sing a karaoke music piece. In case that the conventional karaoke apparatus is used outdoors where use of a monitor is disabled, karaoke players cannot help but resort to word prompt cards. This is obviously more inconvenient for karaoke players than following the words that are automatically displayed on the monitor.